


Tell Em That It's My Birthday

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's birthday is April 1st. Stiles likes to make it special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Em That It's My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



> For Gloria, based on that twitter convo we had, I hope you like it. I know there's canon somewhere that lists Scott's birthday as sometime in November but let's ignore that for the sake of this fic. Title taken from Selena Gomez' "Birthday"

Scott’s birthday has always been an exciting day, one way or the other, and it’s all thanks to his best friend. Since their first meeting and Stiles’ discovery that Scott’s birthday was on April 1st it’s been an interesting ride. From whoopee cushions to always burning birthday candles to glitter bombs hidden in lockers. It starts to get out of hand when they reach high school.

He’s sure that the 5 am wake-up call complete with silly string and an air horn (Melissa had an early shift so she wasn’t home for this) was the end. But then homeroom comes and he’s drifting off while watching the morning announcements when it happens.

Devin, one of the senior co-anchors of _Wake Up Beacon Hills High_ , says it: “And now a birthday special from Stiles Stilinski to Scott McCall. Happy birthday. Roll that beautiful birthday footage!”

Scott immediately turns around to face Stiles and his face. His Grinch grin face that he only gets when he’s getting a terrible idea or when that terrible idea is coming to fruition.

“What did you do?!” Scott furiously whispers. Stiles just smiles even wider. He turns him around and Scott is forced to watch a 5 minute and 32 second video that Stiles put together (a montage of Scott’s being the absolute dork that he is to the tune of Harry Nilsson’s “Best Friend”) and he doesn’t even get the luxury of sinking down into his chair and to the floor because his best friend keeps his hands firmly on his shoulders the entire time.

\--

His sixteenth birthday Stiles enlists Allison’s help. She keeps Scott distracted enough in the lunchroom for the musical theater club to perform a whole routine for him based on the “Gaston” song from Beauty and the Beast (“No one’s smart quite like Scott. No one’s cute quite like Scott. For there’s one in school quite as cuddly”).

“Et tu, Allison?” Scott cuts his eyes at his girlfriend before the song starts.

She just laughs and pulls his hands away from his face.

He’s not allowed to miss even _one_ high kick (and there are so many high kicks).

\--

Stiles is particularly proud of Scott’s 18th birthday surprise. He even waits for the most opportune time. The period right before lunch is the busiest and the best time for it.

The six foot tall Latino guy in the light blue scrubs and the equally tall brown skinned woman in glasses and stereotypical librarian outfit corner Scott just as he’s getting out of AP Bio. The young alpha’s face goes redder than Stiles ever thought possible as the strippers deliver the birthday message to “Pony” by Ginuwine.

It’s completely worth the $200 he spent and the two week suspension _and_ the month long grounding.

It’s so completely worth it.

\--

Scott’s 21st birthday starts with a megaphone. When his best friend’s voice booms Scott jumps nearly five feet in the air, lands hard back on the bed, and hits the back of his head on the headboard. Derek, whose arms he had been cocooned in, rolls out and almost hits the night stand.

Stiles is completely unapologetic when they make it outside and see him, standing Captain Morgan style, on top of a party bus with a wide grin, aviator glasses, the infamous megaphone and t-shirt that reads Scott’s B-Day Extravaganza. The rest of the pack peeks out at them from the window of the party bus with various apologetic faces. Stiles is also smart enough to surround the bus in mountain ash because the first thing Derek tries to do once they are outside is leap onto the bus and strangle his best friend. He breaks his wrist on the bounce back but the rage he’s feeling seems to counteract the pain.

The only reason Derek doesn’t kill Stiles and agrees to wear the Scott birthday shirt (along with everyone else) is only because it’s Scott’s birthday (the shower blow job helped a lot too. _A lot_ ).

Scott’s kept heavily buzzed throughout the day as they hit every day party happening in Vegas and gamble what little money they have thanks to the wolfsbane tincture added to every drink he takes. It’s also thanks to the fact that every time he starts to get a clear enough head the pack starts a “Shots! Shots! Shots!” chant so loud and embarrassing that he drinks just to shut them up.

That may be the reason he doesn’t really notice when they enter the club. He’s too busy floating on air and bopping to the heavy bass thumping from the speakers. It’s not until they’re all seated and the lights start to flicker that he notices the gaggle of women in the audience. That he notices they’re in an _audience_. Then he notices the stage and looks to Stiles who has his Grinch grin in full bloom.

 _Oh no_. “Oh no.” _What did he do?_  “What did you do?”

“Happy birthday Scotty!”

The show is good. The dancers are chiseled and good looking and they really know what to do with their hips. But Scott can’t fully enjoy it because he knows what’s coming. He _knows_. It happens 3 routines in when the MC steps in the middle of the stage with a glittery gold microphone.

“I hear there’s a birthday that needs celebratin’ tonight.” He crows and the audience whoops, “We know how birthdays are celebrated here don’t we?” he asks the audience who somehow manages to get louder.

Three dancers come out onto the floor, “Where can I find Scott?” he looks out in the audience, “Go get him boys!”

Scott watches in horror as they come closer to him and grab….Stiles.

“What—what? Wait! No! Not me, not me!” Stiles protests vehemently and tries to squirm away but he’s not strong enough. Scott watches in awe as they bring him onto the stage and sit him in a chair. He keeps shaking his head in denial and mortification.

Derek wraps his arms around Scott’s waist and pulls his boyfriend tight against his chance then murmurs in his ear, “Happy birthday, Scott.”

The alpha turns in the man’s lap to stare at him, “You?”

“Me.” Derek grins.

“H-how?”

“Stiles needs to learn he’s not the only clever one around here.” He smirks.

Scott turns back and watches his best friend’s face go from stark white to red to purple to a tinged green and back again while he receives the filthiest, dirtiest birthday lap dance Scott has ever seen (and that includes the one he got when he was 18) as the rest of the pack captures every single moment from every single angle.

“Best. Birthday. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's chat: elfysparkles.tumblr.com


End file.
